All American
by SirLightKnight
Summary: All Might is known for many things. Symbol of Peace, UA Teacher, Mentor, Father figure...and American Enthusiast. The Fourth of July thusly, is quite literally his 'Christmas in July'. If there is anything the man has a passion for beyond his heroics, its American holiday's and Americana. Join in as he celebrates the holiday, relaxes, and reflects on life. Rated K Plus for safety.


AN: Welcome everyone, I understand internationally not many folks probably celebrate my nation's founding. However, I think this will be an interesting take on the fanboyism of the Mentor in this situation. And while expressly not wholly based around other concepts, I hope you may find it funny and lighthearted, and yes, All Might shall be the Dad-ist of Mights. This will also be the first I will actually Post, not write, I have one backed up that I'm editing and building up that is my "First". This is a one-shot, and full of fluff mixed with other fun themes. I know it is short, but I really felt I wanted to touch on this, and I ran low on time.

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A DANG THING. The story is a creative take on the show, not a reason not to watch, or not support the official release. So please, support the official release ya goobers.**

_**ALL AMERICAN**_

By: SirLightKnight

For most everyone around the world, today was just a standard day, bright weather, warm most the planet over, and at least in Japan not a cloud to be seen. Mustafu in particular looked just as plain, for both UA students and the population at large. Except for one glaring factoid to anyone who'd even heard of a certain Super Power of a nation. Today, just so happened to be July 4th, and for many it was simply a reminder that America's birthday was coming around once more. Passing well close to 424-ish years of operation since its founding in the blaze of revolution, the holiday still held its fair share of fan-fair within the nation (especially seeing as the leadership had grown a tad more competent after a tough streak at roughly past 200). American media roared with festivities kicking into gear, and in some way, it was also tied to a certain Mighty hero, the recently retired All Might. What could they do but reference him almost around the clock at some point anyway, but when you have most of your attacks based around names from around the US, it made you particularly thematic. And boy, the one time All Might enjoyed stardom, outside of well _helping_ people, nothing quite got his blood pumping than when the Fourth of July rolled around.

Simply put, he loved it.

He loved the lively atmosphere of most any American city on that day and had frequently pilgrimaged to the country around that time every few years to celebrate. Often, funny enough, invited by the President themselves to host something of a festivity, or to visit with David and Melissa (both before and after she was born) while relaxing in Hawaii, California, or some other coastal state. If he really had time to plan, he'd hit up Texas or New York, and once he had even gone to Boston (while not having to do much by means of hero work that day). Most American villains therefore had a simple rule, do not, and they meant NEVER, commit a crime on the holiday. Not that they were particularly patriotic, quite the opposite really, no they simply didn't wanna piss off the one hero internationally known for his love of Americana. And since no one ever knew when or if he was in country for the holiday, they made it simple, just to be safe. Because the alternative terrified them. Even now, post retirement, they still didn't want to risk it.

All Might loved that too.

But, seeing as he now has charges to care for, the whole of Class A to be exact, he had an amazing, happy, brilliant idea.

Share in the festivities!

Oh, how wonderous it felt for him to have ordered so much Red, White, and Blue decorum the weeks leading up to the event. He'd even convinced Nezu to decorate the school, have Present Mic explain to the student body what was going on, and Aziawa to begrudgingly put up with it all. But man did it feel amazing! He took no short amount of time shipping in Old Glories (flags), Fireworks (and the man had gone to town on that), American food recipes (Lunch Rush looked surprisingly giddy to help with that one, maybe it got him out of his usual work), his personal collection of Americana memorabilia to be shipped in to his residency on campus so he could decorate that, AND around it so that the area looked like a bonified hyper America zone. The valuable stuff he kept indoors, no need to get his Presidential signed banner wrinkly, nor his vast collection of belt buckles, 1950s vintage toys, or his other collectables. No, the outdoors was decked out plus ultra-style and he loved it, he even had his rare (carefully restored and curated) 1950s Corvette brought in to park on a nice stage he got for the occasion. It was the backdrop for where the band would play, as some students took the time to learn both the American National Anthem, and some classic American Rock N' Roll. He even brought in his old American Comic book collection to read for the weeks leading up to the day, binging Marvel (Captain America being a favorite), DC, and dozens of others. He even had a Stan Lee signed copy of Spiderman issue 1, which he had forked over a handsome amount of money for, that he had framed in his room. He read it last every year, becoming a bit of a careful tradition.

All Might was thusly beyond excited, and it was barely 9 o'clock in the morning. Had anyone taken the time to look, the man was vibrating with excitement, and was doing double, triple, quadruple checks. Everything looked pristine, the Fireworks were scheduled to arrive in the afternoon, and Lunch Rush promised food at noon, followed by buffet till Midnight. Funny enough even Nemuri was getting into the spirit of things, apparently, she took the festive air as justification to wear a skimpy star spangled set up that reminded him of Uncle Sam. Just cranked up to Vegas levels of perhaps not PG. But for once, he wasn't even uncomfortable around that, in fact he'd gone over and hugged her, laughing and smiling like a kid on Christmas.

This was All Might's version of Christmas to be sure. Funny enough it was July.

To say she was befuddled (and apparently flustered, but he hadn't noticed), was an understatement. She was so used to getting people darn near comatose with this one, and to see All Might face tank it with glee disturbed her vastly. Not that she was at all ehem, aroused at the fact he just seemed enthralled with her dress up choice, but to see him bowl through in only the way he could, well she couldn't help but feel weird for just a second before spotting some of the poor class A kids getting a glance at her before turning redder than some of the decorations. She giggled with dark glee, now was her time for fun!

For once, All Might just let her at it, as she essentially caused poor Young Sero to have a heart attack, on the spot, as sever of the other boys in the class almost fainted themselves. But to see his students arriving to join in on the fun made him all the prouder. He felt for once like a happy dad, and as he looked over the group, he couldn't help but smile wider, they made him so dang proud. Some of them even dressed up a bit for the festivities. He had requested that dress code be opened up for the event, as comfort and Freedom (both of expression and the concept) were integral to the Holiday. Young Jiro had dressed up in an American rock band's T-shirt under her usual black Jacket, and she seemed to be wheeling in her music setup, likely getting ready to set up on stage with the help of what appeared to be the Cultural Festival group. Iida, had surprisingly, gotten a star-spangled tie (he would later ask where he got his, as he already had a few but that design looked new), but changed little else in attire. Most of the class wore casual clothes beyond that point. Except for a couple notable mentions, Young Yaoyarozu was decked out in what he could only call Lady Liberty's dress, a flowing American themed dress that perhaps was the nicest he'd ever seen, not gaudy but fitting. Young Todoroki seemed to follow her lead, a star littered suit, that when questioned about he would simply state "I already have the Red and White, I simply needed Blue, is this not appropriate attire?" To which he was heftily supported by his friends for his choice in attire, though if he was a tad more perceptive, he'd notice Young Yaoyarozu's heavily imminent blush. Still his classmates had bubbled with laughter at his answer, as he lightly smiled, they were good for him Toshinori noted, very good for him.

Young Ashido had started buzzing about ships at the moment, now her rendition of the Stars and strips was indeed a tad bit gaudy. Even he, with all his American love could see that it felt a tad miss matched and all over the place. Though, it fit her none the less, and he was glad she was getting into the holiday.

But what got him in the soul was Young Midoriya, Eri, and Young Uraraka respectively. If that wasn't a sight that could tell him he's done a fine job, he wasn't sure what was. As a Hero, Father figure, Mentor, and Teacher respectively. Young Midoriya had two coolers stacked over one shoulder, a testament to his strength and control even when One for All was inactive, with little Eri swinging off his left hand. She seemed to beam the most between the three, as she bounced and swung gleefully between her hero and Young Uraraka, who held onto her with her right hand appearing to be focused wholly on chatting with the little cherub unicorn. What could he say, he had a soft spot for kids, and it would appear his students did as well.

Even Bakugo cooled his jets around the kid, so needless to say, he was more than happy with this little development.

But apparently, his boy Midoriya had gone out of his way to make sure he followed All Might's example, decking himself out in a simple Stars and Striped T-Shirt that had his ever-present irony plastered on the front 'American T-Shirt' it read. Toshinori lightly chuckled at that, though keeping in the spirit of comfort, Jeans and his iconic red shoes came in handy. With Young Uraraka sporting a simple red shirt, blue jeans, and white hair clip bow, he noted happily that it probably didn't eat into the poor girl's budget. At least he hoped it didn't, '_note to self, check later'_. And Eri in her own bubbly fashion was in a frilly dress, with Blue being on the top and red stripes running down the bottom. Perhaps he shared this with Young Midoriya, but his heart clenched at the sight.

Now he was all the more determined to make sure the child loved this as much as he did, gosh darn it. "Over here! Young Midoriya, I'd like you to set these next to the other drinks!" Toshinori shouted over to his protégé. As he draws their attention, the young girl between them beams, letting go of the two and sprinting to him at an impressive speed. Perhaps they had treated her already to candy apples or the like that day. Only, for him to hear this wonderful shout as she neared, "Grandpa Toshi, Grandpa Toshi!"

Oh…was he already that old? No matter, the little ray of sunshine made his head feel fuzzy with joy at the mere mention of such an honor to be bestowed upon him. So, he rolled with it, crouched down with his signature smile and mighty laugh (_Still got it!). _She slammed into him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a vicelike hug, he returned the favor, lifting her up and spinning her as he went. "Ah! There you are Young Eri, you appear to be in good spirits! What's got you so excited little one?" He grinned all the more as she looked up to him brightly, and he felt another pang of pride for his boy as he was already a tremendous hero for saving such a sweet girl. "Grandpa, I'm just happy to get to play outside today, and I'm glad you look happy too…oh and um…are there any candy apples? Oh, yea and I'm just happy to see you Grandpa, Papa's been getting all excited, what's so special about today?" Her innocent eyes gleamed at the mention of Young Midoriya, and he couldn't help but smile, after all this newest little tic of hers was something to be over the moon about. Midoriya had been admittedly daunted at the prospect of being seen as a Father figure himself, and even now as he approached and overheard the last bit of the girl's stream of questions his face lit up with a mixture of Joy, Pride, and a glow of embarrassment. Red ears and all, he noted with a slight chuckle.

"Well today is a celebration of the founding of another country, one which I honed my skills and grew quite fond of in, the United States. It goes by both the date, and is noted as Independence Day over there, I find it to be a special day as they're a vast source of inspiration to me, and I am honored to have had the opportunity to study and grow as a Hero with them. Plus, I just find American culture absolutely fascinating…"

Toshinori would have rambled on, but the girl in question poked his nose causing him to sputter a bit and look at her questioningly. "Grandpa, you were doing Daddy's ramble thing, its ok though, I liked all of the cool info! Uncle Shoto was giving you a weird look…" All Might looked over at the boy in question, as most of the students had sort of migrated this way at the arrival of their White-haired angel. He simply looked between Toshinori, Midoriya, and back to the retired hero several times, the other students gaining a questioning stance themselves as he narrowed in on Young Midoriya, "I'm still not sold on the whole 'I'm not his secret love child' stick, this looks to be evidence to the contrary."

Both himself and the young lad did a double take as Eri, and several other students started to giggle and laugh, sweat poured down Midoriya's face as he took to defending himself ever the slightest. "Now wait, Todoroki, it's not like that (cue nervous chuckle), I just look up to him like a father figure, he isn't my *wheeze* actual father figure!" Which caused the other to double down, "I'm onto you Midoriya…I'm onto you…" which fathered a whole new slew of laughter. Not least of which from Young Uraraka, who was now doing everything not to fall over at their ever long running discussion.

Eri's face took a slightly confused ponderance, but appeared unfazed, "Uncle Shoto's weird, you're clearly Papa's Papa and that's just a fact…" Oh how he almost dropped the poor girl, but he simply chuckled and bid her to run about and play with some of the other students, with a chipper "Okay!" followed by her asking 'Uncle Ten-Speed' to play tag with her and a couple of the other students. Not even a blink of resistance to the idea as they ran around the area away from the tables and main group in an open spot not terribly far off. Still in sight of everyone.

To say he felt awkward now was an understatement, although the conversation quickly swapped back to the festivities at hand. And as Young Midoriya looked around he started to chuckle lightly, "And everyone calls me the fanboy…" the light jab being met with an eyeroll. Still he stood there and stared wide eyed at the sheer quantity of pure breed Americana. To him it rivaled if not exceeded his own All Merch collection. Which was impressive to say the least, but then there was the simply over the top quantity and quality of it all. He could almost swear All Might must have raided an American Election campaign or carted off an untold number of stars and stripes in any variety of forms. Young Todoroki looked over, "Would explain where you get it from, now wouldn't it Midoriya?" Thankfully as the two of them sputtered for an answer, Young Uraraka came in for the save, albeit whilst giggling. "Todoroki stop teasing them, we don't want them to have a heart attack this early in the day, still funny similarities you two none the less." Her smile ever presents as she giggled at the two, still Todoroki looked at her stone faced, but chuckled none the less. He quickly backed down, a small smile on his lips as he thanked his Teacher for hosting the event and commented on the relaxing air of it all.

Lunch came and went, and Toshinori couldn't be happier. He was full as could be on American food, Eri appeared to be as well as she dozed lightly on Young Uraraka's shoulder. She cuddled into the girl's embrace and hugged the teen. "Thank you for the Candy Apples Mr. Lunch rush…and thank you Grandpa for the party…I-I'm tired Momma, I love you." The adorable innocence in such a moment warmed him to his heart. Though, he smiled wistfully at the dark blush that decorated the young heroine's face, it being no secret how she both loved the title and was deeply nervous at what it insinuated between her and Young Midoriya. Although, he noted mentally, he was far from against such arrangements, and happy that she cared about both Izuku and Eri to tough it out. He knew she embraced the motherly role all the faster than anyone would have guessed, and while being called Dad made Izuku flustered, All Might knew he was more than happy to be her hero in that way as well. Neither of them would admit it yet, but All Might figured they would be de-facto parents before long, and he hoped a heroic couple. Maybe it was his dad nature kicking in a bit, but he was proud the boy had found such a nice girl that liked him. Inko would be over the moon if he told her, he knew this quite well, and with a soft chuckle he noted perhaps he would tell her, should they get together. After all, she'd be thrilled to be called Grandma he was sure.

In that evening he felt perfectly at ease, happy, excited, over joyed and in his element. A genuine smile plastered on his face as he went about the festivities, singing along to the songs he knew, saluting the American national anthem in respect to his home away from home, and played around with the little sweet girl. For once, he could feel it. Peace.

This is what he had worked for, this is what he had built, and this is what he hoped the newest generation could defend. As day turned into night, he noticed the young crowd either pairing up, sitting with friends, or in the case of his young charge, snuggling up on a blanket with Young Uraraka, an arm around her as Eri gazed up at the sky in wonder as it began to light with fireworks. He noted with a smile, that perhaps they could grow closer and build a bond unbreakable by any possible war, to not make the same mistakes as the generations before. To be on guard for the Darkness of the world, protecting the bundle of light that they shared. To protect them from All for One's menacing band of monsters and villains. Maybe, just maybe, they could do what he and Nana could not.

He stared up at the sky in his own wonder, joy overtaking him at the impressive light show. He was happy he celebrated, with friends and (arguably) his own makeshift family. And for once, he felt the embodiment of what it may be to truly be All American. As the retired hero sighed in bliss at the magnificent lightshow of blues, greens, and all manner of the rainbow, he looked out at the crowd of students. Even Young Bakugo and Aizawa seemed both at ease and dare he say it happy. This moment of peace is what he strived for every day, and as the massive fireworks display ramped up for its All Might inspired finally, he couldn't help but relax and lay back the comfort in knowing that an entire generation with his protégé would be stepping up to do exactly what he aspired to achieve and more, were right there, caught up in the beauty of the night as well.

Yes, he would pass this dream on to this new generation, to this great batch of to be heroes. He smiled up to the sky, feeling joy in what he would call his All-American moment.

AN: _Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I feel I may have rushed it a bit, although I came up with this idea literally two days ago, and I hoped to make this complete in time for the day itself. Best of wishes to my fellow Americans, and I thank my international viewers for your patience/support. Happy Independence day, God Bless America, and thank you all for joining me._


End file.
